<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>｢saccharine｣ eren y. by weird_baka_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043795">｢saccharine｣ eren y.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_baka_chan/pseuds/weird_baka_chan'>weird_baka_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69, Aftercare, Bondage, Choking, Cockwarming, Collar, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Heels, Kitty - Freeform, Leather, Lingerie, Lipstick, Mommy Kink, Plugging, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome, adult toys, blindfold, delayed gratification, overstim, smutsmutsmutsmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_baka_chan/pseuds/weird_baka_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kinktober series whereas you are basically Eren’s sugar sweet submissive baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>1) Saccharine Body</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="u"> <strike>In which you become Eren’s sugar submissive.</strike> </span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">His gaze of vivid green shot through you as he stepped by, drinking in the sight of your vintage attire and light makeup, watching as thousands of ideas flow beneath your fingertips that channeled through the keys of the alphabet.</p><p class="p1">The well-done French manicure that elegantly higlighted the delicacy of your digits, the shade that you wore on your lips, and the palette that highlighted the flutter of your lashes. The pure silky hair that you only tie up with an orange ribbon.</p><p class="p1">He knows it all well.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>The perfect doll you are.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Taking notice of the eyes on you, your glance moves up from your laptop, to meet a man that has the apple of your cheeks naturally taint with hues of pink. However, in a year’s moment, you realize what had been occuring, and look down in embarrassment, hoping to hide your flustered mess of a state.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Eren.” His companion’s voice is what tears his attention away from you, as they both line up on the unoccupied counter for their queue order.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah.” The said man nonchalantly responds andmerely follows, pouting his lips in frustration. Zeke scowls, then peeks over the lady his brother was checking out earlier. She seemed to have collected her composure, seemingly to have been with a company that Eren had known.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jean Kirschtein.</p><p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
“Out of all people, it had to be Horseface…” He mumbles under his muffled breath, lips pressed against his palm while he looked ahead to prevent from being noticed by the mentioned person.</p><p class="p1">The blonde professor sweatdrops, trying to convince him of assurance. “Well, they are classmates and she’s seen to be alone almost all of the time.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s uni, it’s natural for everyone to be alone at this phase.” Eren interjects, earning some strange glances from the man on the counter as he fixes up the orders. “It’s better for her to be alone than to be with that horse.”</p><p class="p1">“You seem rather attached even though you haven’t spoke a word with her?” The other man then remarks. “What a fondly man.”</p><p class="p1">“Shut up.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">That afternoon, he meets you back at their mansion, in one of their guest rooms, seeming to have been taken in by Zeke as a housemate, observing from the baggages that were organized across the corner of the chamber.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>That cunning bastard.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“G-Good afternoon.” You firmly pull up a beam, being a timid girl, although keeping on a cool impression as you introduced yourself. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>But this way, I will…</em>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
His hand picks up yours and brings it up to his slightly-chapped lips, pressing a tender kiss on your porcelain knuckles. “The pleasure is all mine, doll.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Make you mine now.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Your face flashes in a bright crimson shade from the endearment, but recovers rather quickly. “By the way, I’ve heard of your situation… of how you got here.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
The manner that your expression contorts into pure concern strikes a pang of pain to his heart, “I’m very sorry. I-I’ll make sure to repay once I graduate, Sir, I-“</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He pulls you to an embrace, basically burying your face into his well-built chest, but his intoxicating scent - it poisons you too well. Those sturdy arms that could carry you without fail, large hands to hold your body into his, everything-</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Doll, look at me.” He orders. You obey almost immediately, but with tear-brimmed eyes and swollen lips from your habitual biting and nibbling.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You looked so vulnerable… so submissive.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>So perfect that he only desires to ruin.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His thumb reaches up to brush away the saline drop of salt from your features, “Such a piece of art. No wonder you’re an excellent artist.”<br/>
<br/>
You feel somewhat better from the solace he gives you, but your gaze is averted away in utter embarrassment.</p><p class="p1">His right hand locks itself on your jaw, not too tight, but enough to force you to look back at him again.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Such a man of good demand. It frankly turns you on.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry. You’ll be a working student from now on. You’ll make art, and I’ll pay for it,” A glint of hope fixates on your gleaming eyes.</p><p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
“But… but what about you, sir?” You whisper in a hushing tone, unknowing if his brother would ever agree to this ordeal that both of you initiate.</p><p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
“Hmm? You mean, what’s in it for me?” He hums, looking around as if to search for something. “Well, let’s see…”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Give me all of you.</em>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
It puts you in absolute awe how his gaze turns predator, almost looking like a hunter that’s found it’s prey after weeks of hunt.</p><p class="p1">His calloused fingers trace down from your earlobe, down to the ribbon around your collar, slowly and gradually, unravelling the knot and revealing your collarbone to the sight.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>And I’ll give you mine.</em>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
Those emerald gaze of his make sure that you consent to it, making sure every inch of your body shuddered in utmost pleasure beneath his fingertips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Such a <b>saccharine body</b> you have, doll. How about submitting it to me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Fuck, yes, Daddy.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You bite your lip sultrily, and without hesitance, you respond, “Yes, sir.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Such a good girl.</em>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>
His lips merely pull to a smirk, and he fervently leans down to take a delicious bite of sweet temptation.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <b>"I want to do with you what Spring does with the cherry trees.”</b><br/>
</em> <b>- Pablo Neruda, Love Poem XIV</b></p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Eren misses his submissive during the busy month of university and finally get a chance to take her in another position.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Play time with you, to Eren, is almost everyday. In the midst of the nocturne, behind closed blinds, and only he can see this very submissive side of yours, in contrast with your mysterious and sultrily enigmatic aura. He just couldn’t get enough of how gorgeous you squirm and cum beneath him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Somehow, along the line, that heated streak got interrupted due to both of your schedules. Though mostly his, which you were very fine with, much to his dismay.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Your line of time just didn’t work out, despite the two of you affiliated in the same university.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He felt frustrated regarding this issue clearly, moreso that Zeke keeps noticing this more gloomy atmosphere that he emits when he lacks of your attention.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">What surprised him though was when his blonde brother actually found out this relationship before they even decided to spill and approved of it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, you do look like you're in a good mood whenever she is around.” He remarks blandly, pushing up his spectacles.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Hm, is that so…” Eren hums unamusingly, but as his attention diverts into a daylight daze, recalling the cloudy mess you morph into beneath the sheets on the back of his mind, and imagining how good it would have to feel back inside your tight quim, hearing you mewl and cry in delight from his praises and smooth thrusts.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Zeke grimaces upon catching glimpse of the other man’s obviously sexually-deprived state.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“If you’re that horny, then just take care of it at home instead of displaying it to everyone.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, sorry.” He angrily grumbles, as his lovely daze was interrupted.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Nevertheless, he did return to the mansion, taking half of the day off from the uni.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Still empty, and quiet.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">So silent, that it feels suffocating.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Asphyxiating to the point that he desires to elicit the loudest of noises from you.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Speaking of suffocate, he’d wonder how’d you react to having his nimble fingers slightly tightening around the lines of your neck. Not painful enough to block your airway, but squeezing tight enough to trigger the primal kitten within your persona.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The possessive marks that would prove you as his to the crowd, and show them you’re his personal slut. Only for him to see.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The erotic face you would make while being choked - that sweet saliva dribbling down to the edge of your jaw, and the manner your eyes roll back in utter ecstasy.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Before Eren knew it, he was fisting his angrily red cock, but as far as he frustratedly pumped his hand around his length, he could only come inside that sweet cunny of yours, or perhaps that small mouth; deliciously fuck your throat to his desire until your meek voice can’t even whisper anymore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Mmm, doll," He mumbles, missing the feeling of your delicate digits hold onto him for dear life, the fervent trust beneath that caring touch, and how it felt so safe in your presence compared with those other blue-blooded acquaintances. "Fuck, I need you so bad, baby..." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Just as he moans that out, the door ahead of him creaks open, with a small voice speaking in a hushed town, "S-Sir...?" You had taken the day off as you did not feel well, and Eren could see that even through your embarrassed state, palm clamping over your lips in response to his current occupation. "I-I'm sorry, I-" </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Come over here, baby girl. Daddy misses you." He only remarks, slumping back against the comfort of the couch, and shamelessly letting his erection on display, causing you to be more flustered; however, you do not shy away and approach him. Your lips straightens you attempt to keep up with a composed face, and failing with the visible blush on your cheeks. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He pulls you down to the couch with him in a snuggle, his nose dipping into the scent of your tresses, lips pecking against your head, and sexily long fingers combing through your hair. It all feels swift and so casual, but you don't mind, as long as you're with him.</p><p class="p1"> <br/>You could feel him against your clothed core, dripping and surely painful - so your palm snakes down between you and reluctantly gripped him. Your hold on him was inevitably inexperienced, but the rawness of touch from your fingers enclosing around him was bliss. His head throws back in the pleasure, but insists, "Hm, we can play later if you're tired, doll..." </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"But I miss being stuffed full of your cock and cum, Daddy." You heavily pant, as you gyrate your covered sex against his thigh, and mewling in unison, as your hand wrap around his inches, rubbing delectably up and down, while you gradually fasten up your pace. "Miss you filling me up nice and warm all the way to the brim."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Fuck... alright." His breath hitches, as he drinks in the sight of your lustful state - tear-rimmed begging eyes, flushed cheeks, and bite-swollen lips - you're basically drooling all over for him. "Turn around, baby. Need to prep you up good for my cock…” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Yes, sir," You moan out, obeying his command without hesitance and sat on his lap with your skirt held up high in the air to expose your clothed rear to your Master. Viscous nectar of arousal flowed like honey from your soaked folds down on your inner thighs. "W-Would this do, Daddy?"<br/><br/>"Hell yeah, like that, baby girl." He grumbles, settling his large palms on your callipygian cheeks, fondling the meaty flesh beneath then gave a light spank that left a small spot of red on the procelain skin. Pushing your lacey underwear to the side and pulled that sweet cunny apart and watched as the juices oozed out, he hisses and rains down another palm down your arse, "So fucking wet for me, you've been waiting all day for your Daddy to dick you down like a bitch in heat? Hmm?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">A pang of pain bordering with pleasure surged throughout your body in a jolt, feeling your thighs trickle with more arousal as you tremble in the overwhelming anticipation, "Y-Yes... been hot and bothered for you since we last played, Daddy..." You mewl in a whiny breath, only to squeak in response as he plunges two fingers into your soaked wetness, curling them up against the sensitive spots with no hesitation and repeatedly brushing them by the tip of his digits. He’s slept with you long enough to map the most sensitive and beautiful parts of you. ”Mnghaah!"<br/><br/>Yanking them out with a string of viscosity, he brings his nectar-engulfed fingers into his mouth, smearing the sweetness over his lips, and then licking them in a teasing manner. "As much as I want you to smother me with your sweet pussy, doll, it seems that we just can't wait, can we?"<br/><br/>You nod only in agreement, not even able to seemingly stutter a single word anymore.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Go on. Sit on Daddy's cock. Ride on and fuck yourself on it like the good cumslut you are.” He encourages you with a breathy smirk, the pads of his warm palms massaging and guiding the cheeks of your rear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nngggh, yes, Sir, I’m your cumslut!” You croon as the first few inches of his length slid into the folds of your needy cunt -walls tightening, twitching, convulsing around him in ardent desire and temptation. “T-Thank you, Daddy…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Stretching out your insides more than the width of his fingers can and definitely reaching deeper than the lengths the pads of his fingerprints could reach.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You bring the back of your left hand to cover the lewd noises that was cascading from your lips like red wine, the other hand gripping on his hip, though gentle as to not dig your sharp nails on his skin.<br/><br/>Finally keeping the soles of your feet flat on the ground, you completely bury his cock all the way to the hilt, passionately crying out his name as the curve of his tip prodded into a sweet spot that has you gasping breathless. You feel the air knocked out of your lungs each time the tip just hits that good spot inside, and how he moves delectably in your walls.<br/><br/>“Such a good fucking girl you are, babygirl.” Eren grunts as he could feel more wetness drip all the way down his balls, flowing in sticky trickles of sweetness, concentrating on how your warm, quivering cunt wrapped around him so lovingly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Like, <em>yes</em>, just <em>yes</em>. <em>I’m a good girl! Your good girl! Yours only!</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His lips then press against your naked nape, hot breath fanning over the delicate skin and leaving goosebumps at its wake. “Can I choke you?”<br/><br/>“Fuck, yes please, Daddy!” You pant in unison with the wiggle of your hips. His large hand wrap around your throat and yanking your back up completely on his chest, though grip not tightening, only pressing lightly, enough to trigger the primal kitten instinct within you.</p><p class="p1">“E-Eren…” You whimper as the curve of his length deliciously brushes against your walls, eyes rolling back in utter ecstasy. Moreso that his other hand fondles and plays with your sensitive nub down there. “Feels so good, Daddy~!”</p><p class="p1">He then slowly pounds into your tight pussy from underneath you, your whole body reacting - spasming and squirming from his powerful thrusts. He shoves all of his inches all the way back in one thrust, keeping it ‘till the hilt, just to savor how he sat flush and snug all the way inside, to make you feel how deep he can stretch you up to, before continuing on his pace.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Just scream my name while I use your sweet pussy however I like, babydoll.” He raspily moans into the lobe of your ear, wrapping his lips around them and lightly sucking. “Say you love my cock, say it!” He grunts, "Fucking take that cock you love!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Eren…! Ah, Eren…!” You cry, struggling to speak with the erotic noises that keep leaking from your throat. Feeling his fingers teasing, thumbing your nipples through the thin fabric of your shirt, you gasp, “I-I love your fat cock, Daddy! I love it! Makes me feel good and cum hard - <em>ngh!</em>  -"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ah, good!” He bites into that pleasurable area on your neck, keeping his fangs buried there as his hands now bring themselves to hook around your knees and spread your legs obscenely wide, fixing your attention into the mirror that was fixated on the back of the door, revealing the erotic act that both of you portrayed. “Work yourself over the edge, babydoll. I’m going to cum for you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You frantically nod, waiting for his release as your fingers tease with your clit and nipple whilst he continues to vigorously work his cock into your drenched cunt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His tongue drags and trails a line of wetness on the skin of your neck, sucking and leaving love marks of red and purple, a passionate trace of his possession over you. Purposely over the visible spots that most people can see so that they know you belong to someone - to him. “My good fucking girl, all just for me…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Eren, I-!”</p><p class="p1"><br/><br/>“Just let it be. Go on, cum for me.” He mutters, slightly muffled as he presses his lips against your neck, his hand intertwining with yours in a heart’s beat. “Let me take care of you, my good girl.”</p><p class="p1"><br/><br/>“Nhnn, sir, I…!” Your trust hung onto the weight of those words, feeling safe and pleasured as you are within his grasp, your release approaching quickly than expected.</p><p class="p1"><br/><br/>All sensations come to you at a time, the stimulation on your clit, the sensitivity on your nipples, his dirty mouth on your ears, his steady gaze on the mirror that reflects the erotic act, his rough hands all over your body, his cock hitting deep inside your g-spot - a sharp mewl cascades from your lips as everything pushes you over the precipice of release, reaching your high in a moment’s cloud nine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Your walls close in around him, clenching and tightening and forcing his own orgasm. Your whole body twitches in a jolt as you’re filled with his cum, coming in spurts of warmth and you eagerly milk all of him. “Mnnghmm! Ahhh, s’good!” It seeps from your twitching hole even when he's still plugged inside, running down the inner grace of your thighs. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You could barely utter any intelligible words as tears of ecstasy stream from your brimming clouded gaze. Your tightly curled toes finally loosen and you slump against Eren in a heavy sigh of relief.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His sturdy arms swallow you welcomely into aas both of you into a warm embrace, offering protection from the cold of the abode and exhaustingly basking in the mellow afterglow.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He presses his lips onto your hair as you eventually drift to sleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He’d definitely take on this position again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That’s what Eren atleast thought as he stares blandly at your current pose in the lecture room just a little farther from where you are so he could gaze at you without being easily noticed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What irked him more is when Jean sat next to you in your usual seat, casually stroking the stray strands of hair and tucking them behind your ear. Gazing into you so lovingly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What is it?” You question, slightly cocking your head to the side in a curious manner.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That. Was so <em>fucking adorable</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eren only scowls at this, feeling his chest churn in envy. You never reacted that way with him. So why Jean?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nothing. Just thought that your hair is pretty.” The so-called horseface compliments, ruffling the crown of your head lightly so that only little to the strands were messy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A tint of pink brushed over your cheeks in a moment, and you were speechless, averting your gaze away in a confused pout. "Hm."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>So fucking cute.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Arms propped up the desk, chin resting on both pads of your palms and back arching slightly which revealed your endowed rear in the shape of your pencil skirt.</p><p class="p1"><br/>"What a snob this cutie is."</p><p class="p1"><br/>"Shut up."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Your expressions everyday were so amusing to watch. That’s why Eren took a liking to you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But you’ve been a very bad girl. Showing Jean what should have been his.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Looks like tonight’s play is a punishment, baby girl.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He’d definitely take you into that <b>saccharine posture </b>once again, in a bigger mirror, to watch your face contort into something new.<br/><br/></p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would definitely love to hear your thoughts, babies. &lt;3</p><p>I deeply apologize for those who have been waiting, and so, I've prepared two chapters for y'all. ;')</p><p>I'd also appreciate your kudos and if you'd..</p><p>Follow here and support more works I have made: https://sleepyyashi18.tumblr.com/</p><p>Ask me questions on: https://twitter.com/Sleepy_Yashi_</p><p>Have a good time reading smut, sweeties~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saccharine Kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Daddy makes you kneel for his cock and worship it like a good girl. &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The tension was fervently heated and steady as Eren gave you a heavy gaze that had your stomach flip in so many levels, while his hot breath fanned over your tinted lips.</p><p class="p1"><br/><br/>Taking this into action, his right palm pads from your hips up to your left cheek, rough thumbprint brushing over the nude hue on your lips. “Mmm, is that a new lipstick? Looks delectable, sweetheart.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>You fluster from the words you’ve just heard, cheekbones tainted with a slight blush and almost flinching away from how deliciously warm his touch was.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Does it look good on me, Daddy?”</p><p class="p1"><br/><br/>He gives you an assuring smile, slender and sword-calloused fingers tucking the strands of hair away from your face, and behind the curve of your ear. “You’re always pretty, baby girl.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>You light up in various vivid hues of crimson in reaction from his abrupt and smooth remarks - he's always like that, but you just never take in his compliments as quickly as normal people do.</p><p class="p1">
  <br/>
  <em>But that's because you're not a normal person, but rather, his special girl~  ❤︎</em>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>“But you’d look prettier with those lips around my cock, baby.” Your core throbs in utter anticipation as he whispers huskily into your ear, shivers shuddering through your back.</p><p class="p1"><br/>You feel the viscous nectar of wetness drip from within your clothed sex, soaking the fabric of your underwear, and oozing out of the article, gently trickling down your inner thighs in utter anticipation as you bite on your bottom lip sultrily, eyelashes fluttering in a rather flirtatious manner that had him groan inwardly from how erotic your face was molding into.</p><p class="p1"><br/>Leaning away, he gives a small ruffle on the crown of your head like treating a domestic pet, but <em>oh</em>, how you love being treated as <em>his</em> pet. “You know what to do right, princess?”</p><p class="p1">
  <br/>
  <em>Only for you, daddy.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">You merely nod in agreement, unable to find any accurate words to express your agreement to his influencing remark, tracing the curves of his sultry smirk with the line of your gaze. Your eyes cloudily gleam in dilated pupils as you anticipate his preceding command.</p><p class="p1"><br/><br/>“Kneel.”<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🥵💦 A connected prompt will be posted later on, so wait for your favorite author like my good pet. &lt;3</p><p>I'd also appreciate your kudos, thirsty comments and if you'd..</p><p>Follow here and support more works I have made: https://sleepyyashi18.tumblr.com/</p><p>Ask me questions on: https://twitter.com/Sleepy_Yashi_</p><p>Have a good time reading smut, sweeties~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Saccharine List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the list of what will be made for this Kinktober prompt fic. It's a shame that I will not be able to finish them on time, but I can't really wedge my schedule into school works : &lt;</p><p>So here's what you can anticipate for now:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote class="">
  <p>❥ undergoing construction of plot, currently editing, or being proofread</p>
  <p>✓ completed works</p>
  <p>⇾ ⎡ saccharine ⎦ <br/>; Kinktober fic  ❤︎❤︎❤︎  lots of smut<br/>✓1)  <a href="https://sleepyyashi18.tumblr.com/post/631944852938080256/saccharine-eren-y"><em>Saccharine Body</em></a> ⇾ submission<br/>✓2)  <em><a href="https://sleepyyashi18.tumblr.com/post/632921140114931712/saccharine-eren-y">Saccharine Posture</a></em> ⇾ reverse cowgirl<br/>✓3)  Saccharine Kneel ⇾  implied blowjob, daddy kink, hints of lipstick, praise<br/>❥4)  Saccharine Lipstick ⇾ blowjob, daddy kink, degradative praise kink<br/>5)  Saccharine Blindfold ⇾ blindfolding<br/>6)  Saccharine Crowd ⇾ semi-public sex<br/>7)  Saccharine Wet ⇾ undecided<br/>8)  Saccharine Numbers ⇾ 69<br/>9)  Saccharine Exhaust ⇾  sex marathon<br/>10) Saccharine Classy ⇾ clothed sex, classic missionary<br/>11) Saccharine Sharing ⇾ spitroast with ??? <br/>12) Saccharine Threesome ⇾ threesome with ???<br/>13) Saccharine Switch ⇾  fem tops<br/>14) Saccharine Mommy ⇾ femdom (...)<br/>15) Saccharine Heels ⇾ no needed further explanation<br/>16) Saccharine Solo ⇾ female masturbation, sex toys<br/>17) Saccharine Plea ⇾ begging and delayed gratification<br/>18) Saccharine Leather ⇾ leather harness, handcuffs, and collar<br/>19) Saccharine Kitty ⇾ master and cat roleplay<br/>20) Saccharine Fingers ⇾ choking, vaginal fingering, clitoral stimulation, handjob<br/>21) Saccharine Attire ⇾ lingerie <br/>22) Saccharine Pain ⇾ pussy and ass spanking, bondage, anal plug, dildo<br/>23) Saccharine Mark ⇾ marking<br/>24) Saccharine Secret ⇾ ; ) surprise, suprise<br/>25) Saccharine Tease ⇾ orgasm denial<br/>26) Saccharine Kiss ⇾ kissing with Eren<br/>27) Saccharine Warmth ⇾ cockwarming<br/>28) Saccharine Stimulation ⇾ overstim (female receiver)<br/>29) Saccharine Heat ⇾ fever sex<br/>30) Saccharine Ropes ⇾ shibari <br/>31) Saccharine Aftercare  ⇾ aftercare of daddy Eren ❀ </p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>i’ll probs issue a poll of who they will be sharing and having a threesome with  ; )  🥵 ✊🏻 ❤︎ 💖 💦 🤡😂 🥺 </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Saccharine Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wassup vetches.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Theme: “Angel and Devil”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Tags: supernatural themes, slight dubcon, pet names, unprotected sex, spitting, hair pulling, dirty talk, hints of Daddy kink, hints of facesitting, degradation, absolute sin, Eren</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hot breaths fan from your lips and disappear as steam into the cold air of the room, wetness drizzling from your heated core down to your thighs and into the floor, lust-clouded eyes disappearing to the gaze of the devil on the mirror he had you kneel in front of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eren’s hand is knotted on your once lovely hair that’s ruffled into a mess under his ruthless grasp, drinking in the pain and pleasure in your chaotic state, as he forces you to face the mirror and look at the putty disarray his decreased you into with his violent actions. Neck bitten with purple and red marks, nipples pebbled with the remnant of his cold saliva from earlier’s foreplay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“What a sneaky little angel,” he cooes in amusement, leaning towards you way too close, touching you way too liberally - his calloused fingers brushing away the stray strands of hair from your face, and the palm rubbing up and down the side of your waist. And his breath, hot breath fanning over your lips, with a scent so devilish, it corrupts you slowly from inside.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>All until those dark-tainted fingernails grab the underside of your jaw in a locked hold, as his lips press against your earlobe, growling in a low voice, “I smell your sweet little angel pussy waiting for me… waiting for me to slide my cock into it like an animal and fill it with my thick cum and demon knot. Don’t you?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Your legs subconsciously clench together as your brain processes his words, and his tongue licking a stripe down to your neck whilst his hands travel down your body to hold you closer. “The desire must be eating you so bad, angel. Guess I’ll have to relish the taste of that virgin cunny first. Can you imagine it? My tongue eating you everywhere and fucking that cunt of yours while you sit on my face-“</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Your breath hitches at the thought, guilt and conscience eating the back of your mind as your body melts under his warmth, his pleasurable touches.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“But first, open your mouth for Daddy.” You make a noise of inquiry, but follow his demand anyways, parting your lips reluctantly, and he brings a glass of water to your lips; and just as the sweet liquid cascades into your cavern, your eyes pop out in realization of what he was making you consume: rose water. “I wanted to know if this ‘elixir myth’ is a legitimate fact,” His devilish eyes glinted with utter lust as it eyes every movement your facial muscles make , “But seeing how lewd you look right now, I can tell it’s true.” His digits caress the flesh of your bottom lip, stroking away the dribbling sweetness off your skin.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“You must feel so hot right now, don’t you? Lusting for this demon cock to be inside you and fucking it to so good, you’re destroyed for human cock with your cunny molding into the shape of mine, angel.” And God, that dirty fucking mouth, whispering and mumbling sexy things that elicit the most lewdest of fantasies at the back of your mind.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I’m going to make you my pet songbird, cry out in pleasure every night, sing for me with that pretty voice of yours whenever I want you to.” He moans at the sound of his own idea, stirring heat within the bottom of your stomach, spiraling with aching hunger and wantonness. “Fuck you full of my cum and cock until you’re swollen with my brood.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hips slap almost painfully against yours, bruising your cervix with each pound of his swollen, curved head. Your eyes roll to the back of your head in absolute ecstasy, and slippery juices trickling from your sex in nectar-like rivulets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another fist ruffles the feathers of your wings, and your back arches into his touch for more, and exposing the sinful expression you were morphing into for display.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So tight for me, angel.” He groans, sputtering into where the both of you connected, your rear jolting in instinctual reflex to his impure bearings. You grit your teeth as you felt yourself lusting for more of his slobber on your body, and he seemed to catch the idea, harshly pulling his grip on your skull as he motions you to look over him - and you do, to which he openly kisses you, gifting your mouth generous drool with his slick tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were drowning in utter sinful pleasure, and <em>he makes sure that you’re so deep into the abyss that you’d become his demon Queen in the matter of hours.</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Saccharine Lipstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tags: Oral (male receiver), facefucking, deepthroat, degradation and praise</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all should know that all I thought of while studying was smut, thirst and orgasm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"Kneel.”</strong>
</p><p>Your Master demands you with a feral gaze, looking down on you as you immediately oblige to his wishes. Your lips tremble in utter anticipation, clenching your thighs together to conceal just how much arousal was dripping from your slick core. </p><p>His hand lands on the crown of your head, caressing you as if you were his domestic pet, humming in amusement as you kneeled for him like a good girl.</p><p>It was tantalizing to be in this position - kneeling before your lover so that he could shove that cock into your throat and fuck your face ruthlessly, your mouth would be sore from taking him. </p><p>The thickness slaps tenderly on your cheek as your tongue darts out to make kitten licks on the sensitive tip. He hisses in the stimulation, and stays still so he could relish in the feeling of your wet muscle lapping up the mask and pre-cum from the slit, thirstily pressing down to taste more on the girth for more.“Now, now, open your mouth, baby.” He raspily commands, his fingers brushing the skin of your cheek in a tender rub. Your mouth obediently opens upon order, and his incredibly warm, erect cock slips between your lips in a slick motion, completely coating himself in your sweet drool. </p><p>You hollow your cheeks out to engulf his length with your soaked cavern, desperately taking his inches into your throat and beginning to bob your head without warning.</p><p>He hisses in the ecstasy you bring, knotting one fist on your head. You moan as you swirl your tongue skillfully around his length. He chokes in his moans as your lips wrap around his sensitive head, and then bounce up and fucking down, moving in a saccharinely drenched friction.</p><p>“That’s it,” He softly utters, “That’s my good fucking girl. Taking my cock like a real cockslut.” </p><p>His head falls back in the absolute pleasure with a sigh when your tongue delectably laps up the rest of his length, his fingers weaving into your hair and tugging on the painful strands.</p><p>Strings of curses and praises leave that sinful mouth of his, flushing and trembling from the sensitivity that your stimulation has brought him into. His hand forces you to fuck all the way down the hilt, as far as you could take him deep. </p><p>You whimper when he manages to squeeze in more length into your throat than you thought you could; meanwhile, tears, snot and slobber drip down your chin from the ache inflicted ever so gracefully on your pharynx. You couldn’t care less, when you’re pleased to see him like this - tinted with blush and blown-out pupils, his rational thoughts as a dom skating out into cloud nine as he’s swallowed in by the pleasure. </p><p>His clenched grip on your head was beginning to burn and the headache was getting to you, but not now, not when he’s so close to his release.</p><p>His voice trembles in a whiny tone, crying upon the flick of your tongue grazing the underside of his balls, and threatening to release right at that moment.</p><p>Sweet juices of arousal trickled from within your thirsty cunny as his voice floods the space of the room, echoing against the walls and filling your ears with a graceful melody of his moans alongside the dirty noises of choking and gagging on his cock.</p><p>Your hands palm down on his thighs, fingers clawing down in need of leverage to put pressure on, as your mouth sucked down on the thick girth greedily. Humming in pleased tunes around him, resulting in more vibrating stimulation as the pressure increased on his soft points.</p><p>“So fucking good, doll. Gonna fucking cum, and fill your mouth with cum like the good cumslut you are.” He grunts, thrusting even deeper in a desperate measure to make you suffer in the borders of gratification. </p><p>His blurry sight of your pleading gaze, cheeks heavy with blush and eyelashes fluttering from utter need puts him in an underlying spell. In all your experience, this was the most intense and painful blow you've ever given, to Eren, no less.</p><p>His hips stutter towards your jaw, manhood brushing past your point as you gag on his length, his cock pulsing with warm seed that spurted down your throat.</p><p>Those hearts of infatuation lingering in your lovely daze was endearing, and he'd love to see you make that face with that <strong>saccharine lipstick</strong> on, <em>while he's inside your sweet cunt, making you beg for more until you're sore and aching from the pleasure. </em></p><p>"Now... brace yourself for what's about to come, doll." He licks his half-chapped lips in the most sultry manner done, eyeing your underwear soaked in his cum that you weren't able to swallow, and your own wetness. &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ⎡ saccharine holidays ⎦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay, but here's some very late and short presents! X)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong><span class="s1">⎡</span> saccharine present <span class="s1">⎦</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The red ribbon that was wrapped around various parts of your body chafed against your sensitive skin, rubbing your perky nipples, and also your clit as it wedged between your folds - wetness soaking through the satin and drenching the clothed bulge he was sporting. It felt woozy, cloudy and ecstasy all at the same time as Eren’s tongue darted out to dance with yours in an open kiss.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">“Fuck, babygirl,” He smirks as he slides two fingers inside in a swift motion, then yanking them out to scoop out the string of nectar that dribbled down his fingerprints, pressing them against the pad of his tongue for a taste. He hums as though as savoring the flavor, whilst your cheeks flush in reaction, never getting used to the shameless actions that he makes.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">He only chuckles towards your expression. Meanwhile, his rough hands unbuckle the zipper of his pants, stiff cock slapping against the navel of his sculpted stomach, dribbling with arousal. You bite onto your already swollen bottom lip, and clench your legs together in an attempt to tone down your horny cunny.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">“Come here and suck my cock, won’t you, baby girl?” He invites with a sultry grin.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">Your divine lips immediately wrapped around his shaft without reluctance, slicking him up with your sputter and then bobbing on his length with ease. The heavenly noises that escaped his throat filled the atmosphere of the room, moans of desire and pleasure bouncing off the walls.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">What thrilled him the most was the glimmer in your dreamy eyes as you milked him with your skillful mouth. The sharp noises he choked out spurred the fervent need in your empty core, clenching around nothing. You were twitching with utter need and soaking your lacey garments with the honey that oozed from your naughty folds.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">As you continued to suck the living lights of him, he threw his head back in the air, groaning and bucking his hips ruthlessly into your tongue in demand for more stimulation. You complied with a mewl that sent surges of pleasurable vibrations through his length, now moving in a steadily fluid pace.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">Knotted fingerprints tugged onto your hair to set you still. You choked on pained whimpers as he mercilessly fucks your mouth all the way to your throat. He drinks in the angelic sight of your tear-brimmed eyes, the saliva dripping around your mouth and your fucked-out expression. It was the epitome perfection and it’s what finishes him off - feeding you all the milk he’s worth.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">That was an unforgettable <em>saccharine present</em>.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong><span class="s2">⎡</span> saccharine start <span class="s2">⎦</span></strong>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">The room was barely lit by the moonlight peeking through the curtained windows, shunning out the cold weather by thinking of another stupid idea on how to ‘warm up’, which was apparently this.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">Hot breaths filled the air as you sat on the couch, your partner eating you out while kneeling down the floor, taking his time to gift the flesh of your thighs with tender pecks and sucking on the skin now and then, which left you shivering and breathless. Constantly grazing your neglected clit, nibbling on the lips of your sex, and licking the sweet taste away with the tip of his tongue.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">That predator gaze of his, eyeing the sultry expressions you were pulling, seemingly concentrating on making you cry out a beautiful symphony of his name. His fingers travel across the valley of your stomach, hair rising at its wake, and leaving pleasant tingles everywhere. The rough prints of his digits stirred the fervent desire that was spiraling in your cervix, tightening with the need for more.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">He licks a stripe up from your folds, swiping across your sensitive nub that makes you mewl in response, stopping just before your navel to start leaving loving kisses around the area. “I wonder what’s on your mind right now.” <em>Smooch</em>. “I bet you can’t even think from being fucked dumb by my tongue, can you?” He whispers against your skin - the rasp, degrading tone of his voice tugging at your primal instinct.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">Two sneaky fingers dip into your wetness in a slick motion, in which your toes curl painfully tight in the air, rising in a trembling chord. “Say something.” He mumbles in a face you never thought he’d make; pouty lips dripping with the remnants of your arousal, the slight flush of his cheeks from the alcohol consumed after the party, and emerald eyes glowing with hunger for attention.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">One of your hands freed themselves from the clutching grip on the furniture’s fabric, laying atop Eren’s, “Please.” Both of your breaths hitch in an appealing pause. “I want your fingers inside me.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">“Good girl.” The tip of his digits press against your folds, your walls clenching around the appendages but they’re not moving as they push ‘till his knuckles are against your lower lips. More tears well up around your eyes in desperation, and you could feel him smirk against your ankle that was hanging by his shoulder.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">“This is just the<em> saccharine start</em>, baby. You could beg better than that, right?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>